Andrés Eiríkursson/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Romances Anders Eriksson (A full relationship page can be found here) Anders Elias Valter Ludvig Eriksson is Rés husband, who Rés got the chance to marry finally when he was 60 years old. Rés and Anders met when they were children, but first started a romantic relationship when they were 14. They kept up this relationship, miraculously, until their early 20s, when Andrés proposed to Anders. The pair were engaged for a short, happy while until everything went wrong in early . Both had been planning to escape their families and live together in a "shitty" apartment in . In late Rés had told his father he was gay, and had thusly been disowned by his entire family barring his babulia. He was barely scraping by as he tried to record his music while doing bar work. Tragically, however Anders had to break of the engagement as his own father, Ulrik, was threatening Anders' siblings in order to get him to marry the daughter of one of Ulrik's associates, lucikly having not come out to his father as bisexual, as Ulrik would have had much the same reaction as Eiríkur. Rés was understandably completely heartbroken upon Anders telling him, there were tears and hurt but at the end of the day Rés knew that this wasn’t something Anders wanted. He believed ''and trusted Anders completely that it was Ulrik's doing and that he had no other choice. Valerius Mertens ''(A full relationship page can be found here) Valerius "Lair" Zephyr Mertens, , still commonly referred to via his former stage-name Valerius Sapphaerys, (born ) is Rés physically and emotionally abusive ex-boyfriend. The pair dated for four years between midnight on the to the night of his 26th birthday, when Valerius punched Rés in the nose in a drunken rage and broke it. The last straw in a string of similar incidents. Rés packed up all the stuff he needed from the house and fled to the home of his "frænka" Sóley Ástridóttir. Valarius and Andrés begun a relationship that could have been considered ill-advised from the start, at a high-profile New Years Eve party held by a popular German heavy jazz musician, Friedhelm van Holtz. Eiríkursson was, at the time, an up and coming new musician with admittedly great potential, with his first record, "Kærasti", having reached platinum only a few days prior. Valerius, was (along with the rest of his band) both slightly older than Rés and more well established in the business. Rés was actually a fan of their music. They'd met a few times before over the course of the previous months and got along well, ending up going on a few "dates". These dates consisted of Valerius deliberately implying a relationship far more serious than what he was ever actually intended to commit to, allowing Rés to believe that he genuinely liked him and wanted to be in a real relationship with him like the one he lost when Anders had to leave him, when in reality he was planning to ditch him as soon as he "had his fun" (i.e got tired of using him for sex). Initially drawn to Rés purely because of his good looks, Valerius later found himself drawn to Rés' charisma, wit, good nature and general likeability. It was for this reason, Valerius suggested they try something more official (making it public), a suggestion that Rés seemed very happy with. He never told Rés about his initial intentions, though he lied to his band that he had. It wasn't long before the emotional abuse stated. Things wouldn't get physically abusive for a few more years, but Valerius found that when he was in a bad mood or angry about something else, it was a cathartic thing to do to take it out on Rés, for instance if he was frustrated by the way part-humans or non-humans were treated, rather than talk with Rés about it he would tend toward "reminding" him that he's just as bad as his family and that it's people like his family that do this kind of thing. Deliberately playing on Rés second-hand guilt to feel more powerful than he did before by bringing Rés down. He'd also make comments about Rés appearance, complaining that he "looked like a stick insect" and "looked like he was a kid wearing his dad's clothes". What ended up happening, was that Valerius ended up giving ammunition to the already existing voice of self-hatred Rés had, "confirming" to him a lot of the things he most feared about himself. On the contrary, when Val asked for support, Rés would always try to be there to listen, even with the occasional cruel word peppered in. The one time he broke down cried, rather than just staring into space absorbing the words, Valerius told him he was "pathetic". Ilmarinen Räikkönen ]] (A full relationship page can be found here) Renard Di Vèneto (A full relationship page can be found here) Family Saga Andrésdóttir Buffy Shacklebolt Röskva Andrésdóttir Freyr Andrésson Leifur Freyrsson Divya Freyrsdóttir Mareike Eriksson Tobias Eriksson Hillevi Eriksson Þórmóðr Eiríkursson , Andrés elder brother and nicest sibling, who died of a heart attack at age 23]] Sóley Ástridóttir Maurício Simões Augustas Mäkinen Friends Anton Eriksson , Rés brother-in-law and good friend.]] Jörgen Winther a friend of Rés, who once carried him bridal style across the streets of Venice.]] Caspar Kowalski Zelda Eriksson Nasim Zaheer Other Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922